


Revelation, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A reunion of lost love





	Revelation, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Revelation**

**by:** Polyxena

**Character/Category/Pairing:** Leo, Angst, Leo/Jenny  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Sexual content)  
**Summary:** A reunion of lost love **Author's Note:** These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin (come back to the show!) and "Another Day" is by Roy Harper with the version sung by Elisabeth Fraser. Sentences with * * are thoughts. 

* * *

He walked slowly to the door, to the house he once shared with his wife and raised his daughter. It looked the same to him, almost a little brighter with the moonlight shining on it. He couldn't think of why she wanted to have dinner with him. She just called him out of the blue and said she wanted to see him. He smiled, *Thank god she's still thinking of me.* He straightened himself out and played with his wedding ring a little and then rang the bell. 

She had heard the car pull up. She watched him get out of the car and walk to the door. She smiled to herself when she saw him fix himself to look nice for her. *I wonder what he's thinking. I just want to see him* 

She heard the bell ring, waited for a second and opened the door. There her ex-husband, Leo McGarry stood. He had on khaki Dockers, a light blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned which exposed his white undershirt and a navy sports coat over the shirt. He looked so relaxed and handsome. 

When the door opened he was exposed to a beauty he was familiar with. There stood before him his ex-wife Jenny. She had on a light pink sleeveless dress and light pink lipstick. Her blue eyes were huge with excitement at seeing him he could tell. She looked gorgeous and well. 

"Hi Leo, come on in," she said giving him a little hug and then moved so he could walk through the door. He walked by her and got a sniff of her perfume. He loved that scent. He went to the closet, took off his sports coat and hung it up. 

"Dinner is almost ready," Jenny said walking into the kitchen, "Just sit at the table." 

He walked into what was once their dinning room. She had it all set up nice with flowers and her favorite china dishes. Ginger ale was on the table which was his favorite soda. He sat down and when she came out with the food he couldn't help but smile. 

They talked through the entire dinner and dessert. They talked about their lives, work, Mallory and anything that came to mind. They laughed and listened to each other. They acted like they did when they were married. But the never discussed the reason he was there. 

He helped her clear the plates. He then went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She came in with tea and crackers. She placed the tray on the coffee table and poured him a cup, handed it to him, did the same for herself and sat down on the other end of the couch. __

> _The kettles' on, the sun has gone_  
>  Another day  
>  She offers me Tibetian tea on a flower tray  
>  She's at the door, she wants to score  
>  She dearly needs to say 

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to dinner." 

"Ya....a little bit." 

She placed her cup on the table, "Leo I don't think not speaking to each other is healthy.....for either of us. We share a daughter and at one time a life. I don't want things to be bitter." 

"I didn't think it was bitter. I don't think it is." 

"I want us to still have a relationship because....I miss you." __

> _I love you a long time ago, you know_  
>  Where the winds own forget-me-knots blow  
>  But I just couldn't let myself go  
>  Not knowing what on earth there was to know  
>  But I wish that I had cuz I'm feeling so sad  
>  That I never had none of your children here

"I miss you too." 

"I know that my love for you Leo will never die, neither will your love for me. I want you to know that I never blamed you. I did resent you and Jed. But then I realized I wanted you to achieve your dream. But I had no idea how much my love for you would also hurt me and Mallory. Now I feel guilty." 

"Jenny why? It was me." 

"Leo it was both of us. I feel guilty because I was selfish for loving you so much that I stayed with you and took care of you. In the back of my mind I was thinking how this could effect Mallory but I hardly acted on it." 

"Ya you did. You always took her out of the house, told her to go upstairs, held her when she cried. Ya did good Jenny, don't do this to yourself." __

> _And across the room, inside a tomb_  
>  A chance is waxed and waned  
>  The night is young  
>  Why are we so hung up?  
>  In each others chains  
>  I must take her, I must make her  
>  While the dove domains

He slid over the couch so that he was right next to her. He hated seeing her so vulnerable and sad. *God I hate it when she cries. I was the one that was usually making her cry* 

"Jenny that was our painful past. We won't forget it but it can bring us closer. We have both accepted it. We understand each other now. That's all we can do for now," he said putting his arm around her. She fell into his arms weeping and he took in her scent again. She sobbed for a while and then lifted her self out of his arms. 

She wiped her eyes, "Sorry Leo. I don't know what's wrong with me. I really must be freaking you out." 

"No you're not," he said looking at her. 

__

> _And feel the juice run as she flies_  
>  Run my wings under her sighs  
> As the flames of eternity rise  
> To lick us with the first born lash of dawn

Their eyes met. They looked so deep into each others eyes that they swore they could the others soul. A wave of passion erupted over them and they grabbed each other and shared a passionate kiss. She fell back on the couch as she began to undo his buttons as he fell on top of her. He began to kiss his favorite part of her, her neck. He began to push her dress up with his hands. She moaned as she felt his warm hands in between her thighs. She opened his shirt and moved her hands over his chest. 

"Leo...not here, the bedroom," she breathed. She was just astonished as Leo was when he scooped her in his arms and went to the bedroom. 

__

> _Oh really my dear I can't see what we fear_  
>  Sat here with ourselves in between us here  
> 

She woke up to find Leo getting dressed. They had shared a night of passionate love making. It seemed as though they had never been apart. 

"Leaving so soon?" 

He turned from the mirror, "Ya I have to get back to...the um-" 

"Leo don't worry," she said getting up and putting her nightgown on. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. She then walked over and straightened his collar. 

"I'll make you some breakfast." 

"That'll be great," he said with a smile. They both walked down stairs hand and hand. 

She made breakfast as he read the paper. She handed him a plate, sat down and they ate. He talked about what he had read in the paper. None of them talked about their night of passion. 

They finally finished and he went to the closet to get his coat. __

> _  
>  _
> 
> And at the door we can say no more than just another day 
> 
> And without a sound I turn around and I walk away

She watched him put his coat on. He turned and their eyes met again. He walked over to her, held and squeezed her hand. She looked at their hands entwined. He lifted her chin and kissed her. He then turned from her and walked out the door. 


End file.
